


Menorah Lit Up

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Gen, Prompt: Hanukkah, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for Hanukkah.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Drabble Day - due 10 Dec - Hanukkah prompt





	Menorah Lit Up

[ ](https://imgur.com/srkqd5d)


End file.
